


Umm you weren't meant to see that.

by Im_gay_cant_write_sorry



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Crying, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_gay_cant_write_sorry/pseuds/Im_gay_cant_write_sorry
Summary: Naruto's home early and he walks in on somthing that he probably wasn't meant to see.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Umm you weren't meant to see that.

**Author's Note:**

> Rare sight of an anxiety filled and not hopeful uzumaki my god..

Naruto was home early which was a surprise. 

When he walked through the door Himawari immediately hugged him and said 

"daddy's home!"

He hugged her back then proceeded to take off his shoes. 

He walked into the kitchen and was hit with a wave of amazing smells. 

Hinata saw that he had arrived and said that Boruto was upstairs and that Mitsuki was sleeping over. Hinata topd him to go upstairs and tell the boys that dinner was done. 

He nodded in agreement and headed upstairs.

He got to the door and didn't bother knocking. He walked in to the sight of Boruto and Mitsuki locking lips.

A gasp came out of boruto as his face turned red.

Naruto still trying to fathom what was happening stuttered out. 

"D-dinners done" 

Boruto nodded and Naruto ran out of the room perplexed.

At the dinner table things were akward to say the least.

The tension was broken by Himawari's curiosity.

"Hey daddy how was work today?"

Naruto slowly processed the question his brain still trying to figure out what happened upstairs.

"Nothing much honey just a load of paper work"

"Paperwork for what?"

"I was following up on details for a meeting I have with Gaara."

"Oh cool!"

"Haha yeah its pretty cool" 

Satisfied with the conversation she just had Himawari got back to eating her meal.

After everyone had finished Boruto and Mitsuki excused themselves to go upstairs.

Himawari and Hinata started cleaning so Naruto said he was going to go talk to the boys.

Naruto walked up the stairs and was about to open the door when he hear crying from inside.

He heard boruto talk through thick sobs.

"Wh-what if he hates me now? He saw us making out!"

"I'm sure your father doesn't hate you."

"But what if he does? What if he thinks I'm a freak?! Just because he loved me before doesnt mean his thought process didnt change!"

"I'm not very good with reassurance but, All I can say is that I love and care for you and I bet that your father does as well."

"I-i know I'm just scared Mitsuki.."

Inside boruto room the couple embrace in a hug before Naruto quietly knocks on the door.

Boruto with a shaken voice says "come in.."

Naruto comes in and pulls the chair from borutos desk so that he can sit on it. He adjusts himself before starting the conversation.

"Boruto.. I'm your father and I want you to known i would never hate you. Even if your gay that changes nothing your still my son."

Boruto looks surprised then gives his dad a big hug.

"Oh my God dad thanks. You have no idea how happy i am right now."

Naruto grins before before turning into dad mode.

"So how long have you too been dating?"

"DAD! Oh my god please-"

Mitsuki interrupts

"4 months and 3 weeks"

Boruto looks like a tomato blushing profusely well hiding his face in Mitsukis shoulder.

Naruto laughs 

"All right all right I won't pry to much into your love life. You two seem happy so I'm happy."

Boruto gives a big goofy smile 

"Yeah im happy" 

Mitsuki nods in agreement

Naruto gets up and heads towards the door but before he leaves he turns.

"Dont stay up too late lovebirds"

Boruto blushes and Mitsuki nods and says goodnight.

Naruto smiles and walks out the door closing it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that boruto isn't really one to seem anxious in the series just if his father found out about him being gay and he wasnt the one that told him he probably would freak out.


End file.
